Known bathing face cloths, soap latherers, or soap holders depend on draw strings which can flop, untie, or get moldy. Moreover, known bathing devices are made of plastic-type containers or netting, which can lather but feel inorganic and artificial to the skin. Many known bathing devices also lack esthetic beauty.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an aesthetically pleasing bathing device that can hold any size of soap bar thus eliminating soap waste, offers various health benefits by maintaining skin health, and can drip-dry preventing frequent laundering.